Corrupted
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Ninjaverse, Naruto waits for Sasuke every night until the night he finds Sasuke already waiting for him. NaruSasu *fixed file mix up*


Don't look at me like that I warned you, and don't ask me why and defiantly don't ask me if Sasuke is dead or not because I'm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/n: This is the first SkullyRae writing collab I ever posted, we Rp'd this out and I have Skully art for this as well. This is almost a year old. (art can be found here: http : / / skull-kid135j . deviantart . com/art/Too-Late-for-All-That-68979464 because i cant get the dkjsajd html to work -.-)(you'll have to take out the spaces)

Original y! comment:

Don't look at me like that I warned you, and don't ask me why and defiantly don't ask me if Sasuke is dead or not because I'm not gonna answer

I wrote this, with the help of, whom I couldn't have finished this without. (Seriously, I _so_ don't have a Narutoesque mind) So please ignore the awakard transitions as we worked things out in story rp format and there really isn't a plot here either.I'm not going to go into much details about it because it's more of a personal fic than anything. And I apologize for the anti-climatic ending after all the build up...

Skully: It's our SOULLSSSSS!! dramatic pose/camera angle

This is what one would call a "death fic" and that's all the warning you're getting. I'm aware that they are OOC, but as this is AU I don't think it matters much as this was written as more of a release. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this in all it's angsty-ness .

Corrupted

Naruto stared up at the night sky, silently willing the stars to give him the strength to force Sasuke to stay tonight. 'This time. This time I'll get him to stay. I'll make him want to stay!'

Long arms reached up as he stretched, stifling a yawn before Naruto fell back onto the cool grass. He was waiting; Waiting for Sasuke to meet him here, where they had been secretly meeting for the past four months. 'Wait a second…' Naruto sat up quickly, blue eyes darting around the empty training grounds for the stoic Uchiha.

'What time _is_ it? Sasuke should be here by now…'

It was late and Naruto couldn't wait forever, he had to train with Kakashi in the morning. "Damn Sasuke-bastard." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms and straightened out his legs. The crickets chirped as if agreeing with the blonde's half-hearted statement.

No, he wanted to wait.

He needed to wait.

"Nope, I'm not waiting."

Naruto sighed heavily as he pushed himself standing. He stood there in the clearing in the thick woods, hesitant to leave even now; hell, if he could, Naruto would wait until the earth crumbled beneath him for the cold bastard, but the fact Sakura was already bitching about him staying up so late and then showing up for training barely awake every morning convinced him otherwise. 'I don't need anymore of _that_.' Naruto rubbed the back of his head where his teammate had left a fairly good sized knot a few days prior, wincing with the memory of the harsh blow.

It was enough to prove to himself that it was time for him to head home. Blue eyes looked to the sky once more. 'Keep him safe for me…' The stars seemed to twinkle in response which made the blonde smile. He worked his way out of the vast expanse of woods harbored inside the genin training grounds and was soon working his way down the streets and alleys toward his home.

Naruto knew that it was sometime after midnight and most of Konoha was fast asleep. 'Save for the few crazy people still out…' Naruto smiled half-heartedly to himself before the expression quickly faded. He never could hide his feelings well, his expressions and actions always told everyone everything they needed, but over the years Naruto had learned to deceive himself, slowly learning to convince his mind that he was happy when he was sad, calm when he was mad, but the one thing he could never convince himself of, was that he didn't love the Uchiha. No, Naruto knew, with his whole being, that he loved the raven haired beauty and nothing could change that. The blonde growled and kicked at an unsuspecting pebble in his path, watching it as it skipped and then rolled before stopping after it bounced off a fence.

"Stupid. Fucking. Sasuke!" Naruto grumbled though a deep sigh, slowly hanging his head as he continued past the abused pebble.

The bastard had made him wait for hours and then he didn't show, though, Naruto wasn't really sure if he was mad at Sasuke or if he was really mad at himself. He knew that Sasuke's life was in danger each time he came to see him not to mention it was an even larger risk on both their parts every time they met inside the city walls. As Naruto continued to walk he began to think, trying to separate out his sporadic thoughts. When they were together Sasuke always gave him one-hundred percent of his attention and affection, the raven lived for him, so why would he not show?

Blonde brows curled up, the thoughts running though his head were painful because Naruto knew that his own attention span was far too short and he had the tendency to loose interest in things more quickly than he would have liked; patience was definitely _not_ one of his virtues. This realization caused Naruto to become furious at himself. He had had the full intention tonight to do nothing more than give Sasuke his undivided attention, and here he was going home alone. He knew his restless mind and bounds of energy and stamina usually lead to other people being hurt, not intentionally, but Naruto always knew he was the cause. Luckily his friends always stuck by him, surrounded him, even offered to help and even though they did all that, somehow, Naruto always felt completely alone.

Except when he was with Sasuke.

Sasuke accepted him for everything his was and never asked him to be anything he wasn't. Naruto never expected Sasuke to change for him either, and if the raven did change, it just made him love the Uchiha more. It never mattered what they did either, as long as they did it together, both were happy until they were forced to part once more; Sasuke leaving before Kabuto would make his way around to check if the Uchiha was still there.

Naruto continued to wrack his brain causing the rest of the walk back to his small apartment to become nothing but a blur because he was too lost in his own thoughts to even notice he was home until he slipped under the cool sheets, clothed in only his black t-shirt and boxers. After fluffing his flat, worn down, pillow, Naruto laid his head down with a soft sigh, finally allowing the day and everything that happened to seep into his body and mind.

Naruto sighed again as his tohughts turned back to the raven.

It wasn't like him to not show. 'Something must have happened…'

Naruto's brain sparked and suddenly began to imagine scenarios, reasons for the raven's absence, all of which only caused the blonde to worry. The reasons ranged from serious at first: Naruto believing that Kabuto had caught Sasuke and was currently torturing him, but as he began to get 'sleep-happy' the reasons began to become more obscure; Naruto chalked up the raven's no-show to the fact that Sasuke was just simply a 'stupid-face' and had forgotten, to him being eaten by a giant, mutant bug and was now in desperate need of saving by Konoha's Number One Most Surprising Ninja.

After a few minutes of gloating, Naruto finally settled on the reason that Sasuke didn't show up was because the Uchiha was slowly getting dumber and because of said stupidness, Sasuke had fallen into a hole, then, after being found, was captured by a band of rogue ninja only to be held prisoner for ransom, and that in the morning, Sakura would come and get him to go rescue the dumb bastard.

Naruto grinned proudly as he rolled over onto his side, finally settling into a comfortable position to sleep. "Heh, serves him right."

"Serves who right?"

Naruto was sitting up almost immediately, blue eyes quickly searching for the source of the familiar voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto struggled to pick out Sasuke's form in his dark room.

When did he-?... How long-?...'

"Why are you hiding in the dark?" Naruto's last question was voiced before he could stop himself.

"I asked you to wait for me." Sasuke said evenly though there was something in his voice that Naruto unconsciously picked up on, but before he could process it, his mouth sounded again.

"I did! _YOU_ were late!" Naruto threw the blanket off himself and slid his legs over the side of his bed, placing his feet down on the chilled floor.

"I apologize."

Blonde brows furrowed in slight confusion. 'Wait, …what?'

Naruto's nose scrunched as he squinted harder in the direction he believed Sasuke was in. 'Did Sasuke just say he was sorry?'

"Huh?" Naruto was up now, walking towards what he assumed was the Uchiha slumped in one of his kitchen chairs. No, something had to be wrong. "What's up with you?" Naruto reached out to his side, running his fingers over the cracking wall, searching for the light switch.

"Nothing." Sasuke lied, and not very well.

Naruto found what he had been looking for and turned on the light. Sasuke winced and turned his head quickly, shielding his face from the seemingly harsh light with his arm; he had been running in the dark for most of the night and the bright light was harsh on his unready eyes.

Blue orbs scanned what they could see of Sasuke, quickly picking out a purple-red bruise on the raven's right wrist. The bruise instantly reminded him of when Sasuke had been caught as he was returning to sound after coming to see him for the first time. He had been beaten and escaped only to return to Konoha long enough to tell Naruto that he'd be gone for a while; a while being almost four months.

Sasuke softly growled at himself in annoyance, the sound was partially muffled by his sleeve. He had been late to arrive at the training grounds because Kabuto had, as a punishment for a minor transgression, kept him after their dinner, questioning Sasuke with means that only proceeded to further piss off and break down the Uchiha. After he had managed to get out of the compound Sasuke had spent more time than what he wanted to circling around to make sure he had not been followed. But he was still certain that Kabuto was spying on him, even now, and frankly, he was too tired, too broken down to care anymore.

Naruto was all that mattered, he had changed him, though Sasuke wouldn't admit it or let anyone else know, but when they were together, the usually stoic Uchiha would let his guard down; he wouldn't pretend to be indifferent to everything because he knew Naruto wouldn't allow him to close himself off, and this was one of those times.

"Stop it! Damnit! Tell me what's wrong!"

Naruto crouched down in front of Sasuke who was still shielding his eyes from the harsh light. "Sasuke..." His tone was now soft, mirroring the concern he felt as Naruto reached toward Sasuke. Long, sun-kissed fingers gently slid under the raven's chin and gripped it firmly before turning Sasuke's face so that he was looking at him. Naruto suddenly wondered when exactly they had broken the raven down, exactly how long it had taken but mostly, what they were after by doing so. Sasuke was strong, determined, and fierce; and it had shocked Naruto enough that, at first, he didn't believe it was Sasuke because his personally had changed so drastically, but it didn't take long for him to push the right buttons and pull out the Sasuke he knew.

Naruto's heart sank in his chest. It physically hurt him to see someone he loved so much be in so much pain. He already lost all his family when he was younger and he had almost lost Sasuke once before and Naruto knew couldn't handle losing him for good.

"Sasuke…" He whispered softly. It took everything he had to keep himself from tearing up. "What's wrong?"

The despair and utter sadness in Sasuke's eyes only seemed to grow. It was rare for the Uchiha to open up, to allow anyone to see him like this, even Naruto who usually had to coax it out of him, but he had been holding everything in for far too long, and after he had arrived in the training grounds, minus one blonde Dobe, Sasuke's emotions began to flood out of even his control.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, trying his hardest to keep everything he was feeling inside while still communicating what he needed to get out.

"Forget about me, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto's brows furrowed, he was confused and saddened by the simple statement.

"Just…" A soft sigh passed pale lips. "…let me go. As much as, we, want this… I'm never going to get away, you know that." Dark eyes slowly drifted down to the ground, away from those blue eyes that promised him everything he ever wanted. "You need someone who makes you happy."

Blonde brows curled up into a sad scowl, his reply was instant. "YOU make me happy!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook them roughly. "What's up with you?! What did they do this time?!" He demanded. "I want YOU!"

"But for how long?" Sasuke's tone changed, the sadness was still there, but there was a hint of anger and regret.

Naruto slumped down, his grip on Sasuke's shoulders eased slightly.

"You've said it yourself…"

"I know…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I just…" Sasuke sighed again, softly. "I can't take much more. I'm walking around acting as if nothing but _their_ goals mattered, as if I didn't want to be here with you instead."

Sasuke growled in frustration. He hated this; Feelings. His chest felt heavy and he constantly hurt all over. Sugetisu had even gone as far as teasing him, telling him that he was 'love sick'. He had tried to stop it, to stop the dull ache that seemed to perforate every cell in his body, but Naruto had found him standing on the edge of the cliff just outside of the city and stopped him, though, at first the blonde wasn't aware of his intentions.

"Tch."

"What is it?" Naruto examined Sasuke's face knowing that he had already began to close himself off once more. "Tell me what you're thinking!"

"You don't want to know!" Sasuke snapped back, brows furrowed and tears clinging to the corner of his eyes.

"What?!" Naruto's grip on the raven's shoulders tightened. "Tell me! Let me in!"

"The last time I told you…" Sasuke lowered his voice. "You…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto instantly knew was Sasuke had been thinking.

Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto's watchful gaze. "I can't be so weak…" Sasuke mumbled softly to himself, momentarily hoping that Naruto didn't hear him.

But he did.

Naruto easily moved so that he was kneeling in front of Sasuke, who was still sitting in the hard wooden chair, instead of crouching. He tugged on Sasuke's wrist, pulling his arm down until the pale skin was right in front of him.

"Yes, you can…" Lips pressed softly against the milky skin as blue eyes ran from dark onyx orbs down over the almost translucent skin which had been marred with slightly darker lines, scars, from a time well before their meetings.

Sasuke didn't pull away, instead he closed his eyes relishing in the tender affection. Right now he didn't have the strength to deny it. "No, I can't." Sasuke stated matching Naruto's soft tone. "He has already taken advantage of any weakness he can find."

Naruto's lips pulled back and then pressed down slightly higher on Sasuke's wrist. "I'll be strong for you, Sasuke." He spoke quietly.

"You shouldn't have to be."

"I WANT to be." Naruto moved his kisses slightly higher. It's what he had been training for all these years. He would be strong so Sasuke didn't have to be.

"I can't…" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto who closed his, silently telling the Uchiha to shut up.

Sasuke didn't argue, he stayed quiet and closed his eyes once more, allowing the sensation of Naruto's lips pressing softly on his skin wash over his senses.

When Naruto was finally face to face with Sasuke he spoke, saying what he had thought earlier. "I've already lost my family, been alone all of my life until you. I couldn't handle losing you too."

The raven's heart sunk in his chest and he suddenly felt a prang of guilt. "I'm sorry..." Sasuke let his head fall, his forehead now pressed against Naruto's.

"…I almost jumped this time." He whispered. Strong arms instantly wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down from the chair into a tight embrace.

"Please…" Naruto's voice was even softer; Sasuke could hear the slight quiver as Naruto repressed his tears.

Once Sasuke relaxed again Naruto pulled back from the embrace and stood up, softly tugging on Sasuke's arm. "Come lay with me."

Elegant brows furrowed as Sasuke was slightly confused until Naruto tugged on his arm again and the raven stood up as well. "Naruto…" Sasuke softly protested.

Naruto pulled the Uchiha to him, gently placing a finger on the other's pale lips. "Shhhh, Don't say anything for now."

Sasuke set his jaw. He had more he wanted to say, needed to say; but he allowed Naruto to move for him, pulling him over to his bed where he sat down next to the blonde before he was eased down so that his head was resting on a cotton covered thigh.

Once Sasuke was settled, Naruto brought his hand up to the milky white cheek and slowly ran his fingers over it, caressing and exploring every line, wrinkle, and joint. His other hand gently played though inky locks while blue eyes carefully watched the other male as Sasuke closed his eyes to the gentle touch.

The warmth that radiated off of Naruto seemed wake every nerve ending under those fingers, causing Sasuke to tingle pleasantly all over. The soft attention he was receiving comforted him but it also hurt. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this, and knowing that he couldn't, pulled at the chords in his heart. The thoughts he harbored which the blonde didn't know about only seemed to be more fuel for his pain and the pain continued to fuel his thoughts. Sasuke remembered when he would sneak back to Konoha during the day and watch Naruto from far away knowing that all he wanted was to be there, to see Naruto's bright smile up close and to walk beside him to the ramen stand. He wanted to just be around the blonde even if they all they did was just sit and do nothing; which was exactly what they were doing, and it felt so good, so… right. Sasuke exhaled heavily and his brows furrowed as his thoughts turned dark once more.

Nimble, sun kissed fingers slipped down from raven locks to trace the Uchiha's jaw line, the pads of his fingers slowly running over the soft, milky skin. Naruto grinned to himself, completely happy that Sasuke was here, in his arms, so much so that he forced back the tears that were desperately trying to escape his eyes.

Naruto slowly slid his other hand down Sasuke's arm until he was able to push the fist the raven had unintentionally made open. He then ran each of his own fingers up along the length of the mirroring, pale digit. Blue orbs slowly traveled down from their hands to watch Sasuke's chest shakily rise and fall with each breath.

Dark iris' slowly appeared, glassed over and half lidded. They moved to watch as Naruto softly continued to run his fingers along his own, the sensation tingled and then slowly traveled up his arm to rest in his heavy chest. He wanted this, more than anything, but his corrupted thoughts continued to tell him that he didn't deserve such affection, that this was all just a dream and he'd wake up in the hell he knew he was living.

"Naruto…" His voice was soft and the pain he was feeling seeped into the sound, suddenly scaring him.

"Shhh, now's not for talking… as hard as that is for me." Naruto grinned at his cleaver comment before relaxing it back into a warm smile. Pale lips curled up slightly knowing that the Dobe was right, but as soon as the smirk appeared, it was gone, only to be replaced with a frown.

A warm hand cupped the raven's cheek as the other hand closed tightly around Sasuke's and squeezed. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand in return as he closed his eyes tightly, knowing it was getting late and despite that he knew he had to, he didn't want to return to Sound. No, not right now when he felt like he was going to throw up his heart, which was aching painfully in his chest.

"I don't want to go, but I-" Sasuke clenched his teeth, his jaw crackling painfully with the effort. No. He wasn't going to cry, it was unbecoming of an Uchiha to do so and he had lasted this long without shedding a tear.

Naruto clasped Sasuke's cheek with a bit more pressure before gently turning his head so that the raven's beautiful features were completely facing him. He leaned forward, ignoring the pain from the strain in his back, and dotted feathery-lights kisses over Sasuke's forehead, down his nose and cheeks, until they reached his parted lips. Tanned, slightly chapped lips pressed harder against them, savoring in the softness.

Sasuke pressed back into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to be lost in the moment, but he knew better. His heart, that had been pounding harshly against his ribcage, sunk back, swallowed up in the cold hollowness that he was fighting to retain; which was being made next to impossible with Naruto there, warming him both inside and out. Naruto gave him hope, made him happy, made him forget everything except for him, and Sasuke wanted it that way.

He wanted to be Naruto's whole world… because Naruto was his.

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped which caused him to gasp for air, his lungs were suddenly empty and his stomach seemed to flutter at the realization. No. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, he couldn't. Dark orbs stared up into startled blue ones, desperately attempting to read what Naruto was thinking, trying to see if his own eyes were betraying him.

Naruto pulled back a bit, squeezing Sasuke's hand tighter. "What's wrong? Did you forget to breathe?" Naruto's lips twitched upwards slightly as he drew small circles along the pale cheek with his knuckles and the side of his thumb.

Sasuke felt the blood rush to his cheeks, heating them up; but after a second, it was gone.

"Tch, Dobe." His response was automatic.

The raven growled in slight frustration, though, at the moment he wasn't sure if he was more frustrated with himself or Naruto. The blonde seemed to sense his frustration and slowly slid his hands down the raven's arms, one stopping at a pale wrist and turning it over, the other tightly grasping his hand before he brought it up to his lips, slowly kissing each slender digit.

Elegant brows furrowed once more as dark orbs slid under seemingly heavy lids, each tender kiss forced Sasuke to lower a wall he had automatically brought up as he was attempting to turn back inside himself. Naruto knew this, he could see that Sasuke was pulling away and he wanted the stoic bastard to be as he was a few minutes ago, so he began to give the spots attention; where with a single, properly placed kiss, would cause the raven to crave even more, to open up and let him in.

Sasuke knew Naruto could be gentle when he wanted, and it was times like this that he loved the blonde more for it, it's what he needed. Naruto's lips slid down Sasuke's hand, stopping as he pressed them a bit more firmly on his wrist.

The blonde lingered there, comforted by the rhythmic pulsing against his sensitive skin, just knowing that it was Sasuke's heartbeat he was feeling, that it was his life pulsing just beneath his lips. Naruto's thumb ran over the back of Sasuke's other willingly captured hand, brushing back and fourth soothingly.

"I don't want to let you go again…" He whispered against the raven's wrist, sending damp, warms puffs of air over the sensitive area.

Sasuke's expression changed instantly from that of calmness to that of sadness before he managed to get a hold of himself, but not before the change would be noticed by the blonde.

Blue eyes widened and Naruto quickly tugged Sasuke up and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller body. He nuzzled his nose into the nape of raven locks, deeply breathing in Sasuke's scent.

Sasuke pressed himself into the tight hold, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say. Instead he simply wrapped his arms around Naruto and returned the hug. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed softly. After a few moments he opened them again and pulled back from the embrace.

Blue eyes scanned the face before them, soaking in the image of what he loved the most. Naruto then slid his hand down to capture one of Sasuke's, lifting the pale digits up to run them over his own whiskered cheek.

"Even after all these years of fighting, the backs of your fingers are still so soft." He spayed them out on his warm skin. The other's dark eyes watched as he nuzzled his cheek against the back of the pale hand.

Again he found himself not knowing what to say, so Sasuke said the first thing that came to his mind. "Even after all these years, you're still the same Dobe I fell for."

Naruto chuckled and settled back, laying down against his pillow. "And you're still the same Teme I fell for."

Sasuke stayed sitting, his eyes never moving from the blonde boy next to him.

He sighed softly. "I can't give you a family, Naruto." Sasuke said what he had been thinking earlier, while sitting in the chair, before Naruto had forced him to be silent. "I can't-"

Naruto's brows upturned and he jerked up, grabbing Sasuke and pulling the surprised Uchiha fully against him. He laid there rocking somewhat, squeezing Sasuke tightly.

After a while, a grin made its way to his lips. "Tch. Who needs a family when I have you?" He hugged Sasuke tighter. "Besides, there're plenty of children to adopt."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose confused, his face pressed firmly against Naruto's chest. "You don't want a child of your own?" He questioned softly.

A tanned finger tapped him lightly on the head. "Are you deaf? I said we could adopt."

Sasuke snorted softly. "That's not what I asked." He pushed himself up so that he could look down into bright blue eyes.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smirked. "You mean having another little blonde hellion running around the house? Or maybe, another raven haired beauty, 'cept with bipolar disorder?"

"You know what I meant." Sasuke said seriously. "You just…" Sasuke trailed off back into his thoughts with a soft agitated growl. "Sometimes, I envy you, Naruto."

Naruto ran his hands up and then back down Sasuke's sides. "What? My devilish good looks?" He grinned proudly before the expression softened into a gentle smile. "I don't need my own kids. I could love and adopted one just as much; besides, they're the ones who really need it." Naruto looked down at his hands and then back up into Sasuke's eyes, a hint of sadness gleaming in his blue pools. "Every time someone has their own child rather than adopting one… that one kid could very well possibly go his whole life without knowing the love of a parent." Tanned lips curled up slightly. "So maybe it's a plus that you aren't some chick that I could accidentally impregnate." Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's partially exposed chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes with a bow of his head as he analyzed Naruto's surprisingly well thought out answer. It was obvious he had thought about it prior to this day which only sent another dull pain though his chest. He lifted his head slightly before dark orbs reappeared. "And you would do that… for me?"

Naruto pulled back enough to look at him. It had been one of the many questions that continued to eat at Sasuke's mind while he had been standing on the edge of that cliff.

"Give up kids? Yes. Adopt one? If you wanted." Naruto cupped the raven's face, holding it as he looked straight forward into ebony pools. "I'd do anything you wanted as long as it kept you here."

Sasuke's features twitched as he fought to keep his expression placid though, inside his heart was simultaneously fluttering in happiness even as it felt like it was being stabbed. He knew that he had already given himself to the blonde, and he had done so completely, and though his brain continued to say otherwise, apparently Naruto had given all of himself as well. He pressed his cheek more into Naruto's warm palm, his skin feeling bitterly cold and he closed his eyes, not wanting the blonde to see the pain that he was going though at the moment; instead, he attempted to pull in a calming breath, but his body betrayed him, shaking as he inhaled.

Naruto felt the trembling breath more than he heard it and it shook his heart. He gently pulled the raven to lay back down, wrapping his arms tightly around shuddering shoulders as he pulled Sasuke close and squeezed. Naruto pressed his cheek against the top of Sasuke's head as he began to slowly run his hands up and down the other's back.

Sasuke tightened his jaw as he pressed himself against Naruto. They were somewhat entwined, both laying on the blonde's small bed wrapped tightly around each other. He inhaled deeply, pulling in Naruto's scent, and it calmed him slightly.

"I don't deserve you." Sasuke spoke softly into the black t-shirt.

Naruto pressed Sasuke against him more. "You earned me and you have me completely…" He swallowed down the tears he could feel building in his throat. "Don't say stuff like that…"

Sasuke bit his lip. He had heard the change in Naruto's heartbeat. He tasted copper. "I don't-" Sasuke stopped himself before he finished his sentence. He didn't want to keep Naruto awake any longer, he knew that Sakura was already on his case and that he needed to return to Sound before he would be locked away for another four months. No, there was no way he could handle that so instead, Sasuke stilled, content to be wrapped in Naruto's arms, he didn't have the heart to leave tonight while he was still awake, so he'd wait. They already had little time together as it was. "Naruto…" Sasuke spoke softly.

"Shhhh…" Naruto stroked the inky locks as he hushed them both. He wanted to shake some sense into the Uchiha, but now was not the time. Sasuke's warmth and his repetitive motions were slowly lulling him to sleep.

It wasn't long before Naruto's hand stilled on Sasuke's back and his moth parted to release light snores.

Once Sasuke was sure that Naruto was sound asleep, he slipped from the lax grip, but not before he placed a chaste kiss firmly against the sun-kissed forehead. Onyx orbs took one last, long look at the slumbering blonde before Sasuke disappeared into the night with the speed that he had been known for, silently making it out of Konoha and back to his own personal hell.

A week went by and Naruto heard nothing from Sasuke. He would return to the cliff above Konoha or the clearing in the training grounds looking for the raven, but he never showed. Night after night he continued to wait until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He knew, deep down that something was wrong and that's why he continued to return to the clearing, and why he continued to wait.

After showing up two hours late, Kakashi had decided to keep Naruto until well after dark to train, knowing that the blonde had been staying up but not knowing the reason why. Kakashi even treated Naruto to ramen in hopes of coaxing something out of him but had gotten nothing; instead Naruto had left the grey haired man with the bill and his half eaten bowl and was now even later because of it.

He leapt though the trees, rushing to get to where he could feel Sasuke's chakra. He was there, but something in Naruto's gut turned. Something was wrong.

He landed on the ground behind Sasuke who was facing the city lights just below them on the cliff. "Hey, Sasuke." He greeted. "Sorry I was late, heh…" He began to explain why he'd been late but the raven was still not turning to face him.

"Uh… hey. … Sasuke?" He placed his hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head having been staring at the ground between his feet, completely lost in his own head that he had forgotten that Naruto would be coming to meet him. He had arrived just before sunset, standing in the clearing, watching Konoha slowly fade into oranges and purples before it lit up, brightening the horizon before the cliff.

He had been caught and Kabuto made sure that his punishment was severe which Sasuke took without protest. He was far to used to being beaten physically and psychologically as well as having Kabuto torture him in ways that he would never speak of. But through it all, in his fractured mind, he believed he deserved it, as much as his heart had wanted to believe everything that Naruto had confessed the week prior, but everything his brain told him was just the opposite, overruling what he felt, what he knew in his heart.

He was being ripped apart from the inside, out.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice shook. The sound echoed the fear that he had not had since he was twelve; the urge to end his life and his suffering.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore; his will had been broken a long time ago. He felt dead inside. Nothing seemed to make him feel as alive as he used to feel. Nothing… but Naruto. Though, it seemed that no matter what Sasuke did he just couldn't convince himself of what Naruto had insisted to be true.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, slowly coming out of his thoughts and back to reality.

Naruto laughed nervously. "S-sorry? For what?" He swallowed heavily. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked back down at the ground between his feet. Sometime before Naruto arrived he had pulled out a kunai, which he was still gripping tightly in his closed fist.

Sasuke struggled to find the words. To explain that his body had acted on its own accord just as it had when they were on the bridge. He remembered hiding in the trees at the training grounds, waiting for Naruto and watching as a little blonde boy sparred with his father and then it had hit him.

Naruto would move on, he'd continue to live, striving for his dream no matter what. He was much stronger than people gave him credit for. He could see it. Naruto would become Hokage, marry a beautiful woman and have lots of children. He'd have it all. He deserved it all. He didn't need a cold hearted Uchiha to weigh him down and hold him back from that.

Sasuke grunted before his arm dropped down his side; his knuckles were white as he gripped the kunai harder, pain spreading quickly through his abdomen.His breath caught in his throat before it was pulled in sharply.

Naruto's grip tightened on Sasuke's shoulder unconsciously. "Sasuke, you're worrying me." Blue eyes tried to grasp something from the small from the small view of the raven's face that he got.

Finally Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze to the grass where he saw a crimson pool. His breath hitched in his throat. Everything stopped as he stared, unmoving, at the ground; he was trapped between wanting to back away in fear and disbelief and wanting to hold Sasuke. Both were so strong it froze Naruto where he stood.

Elegant brows furrowed into sad frowns as dark eyes watched the emotions wash over Naruto's face. He couldn't stand any longer his legs felt like they weren't there anymore. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had been standing up there, or how long ago Naruto arrived, but the feeling and warmth was slowly draining from his arms and legs.

The kunai suddenly slipped from his fingers before he fell onto his knees, quickly leaning back so that he was then sitting on his feet. A pale hand gripped at wound in his chest as if Naruto's knowledge of what he had done made the pain worse. Naruto's arms fell to his sides as his eyes followed Sasuke's decent.

For once, the rowdy, rambunctious blonde… was speechless.

Naruto instantly fell to his knees beside Sasuke. He opened his mouth but only a few stuttered consonants were all that came out.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke stated as he watched Naruto's mouth open and close. Raven locks shook lightly. "If anything, you're the one who's kept me here longer…" He paused watching as blue orbs quickly glassed over. "..you gave me hope when I had none... ...but I'm not as strong as you are, Naruto. And you don't need me holding you back… just-"

"NO!" Naruto roared, slamming his fist into the ground. His brows turned upwards as his eyes slowly dropped to the gushing wound underneath Sasuke's pale hand. Blue eyes immediately shot back up to the onyx orbs watching him. "S-Sasuke..don- …why? …Why'd you do this to yourself? …Why…why are you doing this to me?!" His voice snagged on the words as he forced them out.

Sasuke's heart turned over and the back of his eyes stung. "You're everything that I'm not, everything that I wish I was…" Sasuke's jaw tightened as well as his grip on the wound. He forced himself to look away from the pain he could easily see in Naruto's eyes. "I can't… do this anymore. I can't take this!" He raised his voice and winced in pain as the yell seemed to rip the wound more. "Just watching you… Wanting you.. and not being able to be _with_ you, it hurts…too much... I can't…"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "It's better this way…"

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, wincing at the sharp pain in his heart. "You could have waited… I would've saved you…" Blue orbs slipped open, glaring at Sasuke. "You could have avoided this! It's _NOT_ better this way! How are we supposed to be together now?! How does this even make sense?!" A line traveling down the tanned cheek glistened in the soft moonlight.

Naruto jumped at Sasuke, yanking his shoulders forward, pulling the Uchiha so that they were face to face. He tried to glare, to stay angry but the look on Sasuke's face made his heart sink. Instead, he sobbed and held the raven against him.

Sasuke winced as he was held tightly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Naruto as tight as his muscles would allow. A pale, bloody hand gripped at the back of the orange jacket. "You'll move on, I know you. Nothing stands in your way." Sasuke said softly as his lips brushed lightly against a tanned ear. "You'll have everything you've ever wanted without anyone or anything holding you back." Sasuke felt a cold tear slide down his cheek as his heart seemed to jump into his throat and choke him. "I can't let him win… but I'm not strong enough to fight anymore."

Naruto buried a hand into Sasuke's hair. "Y-you never held me back. You… pushed me forward. I trained all this time just for you. I've advanced in everything… because… of you! You're everything to me!" Naruto's body shook with his sobs. "Fuck being Hokage! All I want is you just hold onto you! You belong by my side, I cant… I _wont_ move on without you!" Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. "Please… p-please don't leave me alone!"

Sasuke's eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched hard enough that a sharp jolt of pain shot though his jaw, but it was quickly overthrown by the pain that now seared though his heart. He instantly regretted what had happened, what he had done.

"I'm sorry." He didn't raise his voice above a whisper. "I corrupted myself against anything good. I can't see the light like you do anymore. Everything that you made me believe I could have was instantly taken away as soon as you were gone from my sight. There's nothing…" No. Sasuke knew that he could have… that he should have… "Without you I'm nothing… and to him-" Sasuke's jaw tightened as he remembered everything that had happened over the past week, over everything that had happened to him in sound. "I can't…. I can't go back, but I can't… I don't…" Sasuke took in a shuddering breath and his grip on Naruto tightened. "You're not something someone like me deserves, Naruto. Eventually you'll have not wanted me anymore, and that day… I would have died."

Naruto pulled back to look at Sasuke, tears streaming down his face. "Why didn't you just stay with me? Why didn't you give me the time to rescue you?! Of course you deserve m-me! Why're you bringing that up again?! I'll always want you.. need you, love you! Sasuke! I love you! Don't you know that?! Don't you get that?! I fucking love you, Sasuke! You… you stupid Bastard!" Naruto shook Sasuke violently. "You're all that I think about! There's nobody that can replace you! If… you ever died… I'd still be on my own!!" His eyes shown fiercely, completely focused on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stared back into the burning blue eyes, tears streaming down Naruto's face. He was speechless. He only thing he could do was hold his steady gaze, his own tears pressing forward, continuously stinging against the back of his eyes.

A sudden jarring cough caused Sasuke to double over, holding his stomach as he covered his mouth.

Naruto caught Sasuke, his eyes wide with concern. "Sasuke…" He sat down pulling the Uchiha into his lap, tanned fingers gently running over a flawless milky cheek. "Don't you die on me! Damnit!" He growled, the sound reverberating in his belly before a quick burst of powerful chakra surrounded them; heating both bodies up.

Blue orbs slowly bled into purple and then red. "Those fucking bastards…" Naruto's voice was gruff, angry. "I'm going to kill them for doing this to you… to us!" Naruto growled; the sound was feral and deep. The chakra seemed to be burning him, only further fueled by his anger. His red eyes fell to the purple rope hanging loosely around Sasuke's waist. "They drove you to this, didn't they?!" He snarled, claws digging into the white yukata.

Naruto moved his eyes up as their surroundings began to blend, swirl, and spin around him; the deep hatred and pulsating anger only grew, throwing him into a burning rage. He grit his teeth, sharp claws nipping unintentionally at the pale flesh underneath them, the metallic scent of blood stung his nose, searing his need for vengeance even more.

It wasn't until Sasuke began to cough again from the heat scorching his throat, jarring a line of blood to fall from the corner of parted, pale lips towards the ground, that Naruto was pulled back to reality.

"…… Sasu-ke?" Naruto stared at him confused before his eyes widened and he lifted the raven up more into his lap, worried eyes sweeping over him. "Sasuke…" Naruto buried his face into the pale chest and cradled the lax body in his arms. "Sasuke …c'mon …you gotta pull through this!" His voice trembled. "I know you can! You're a goddamned Uchiha!"

Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's that was still gripping his shirt. "Naruto…" Tears slid from closed lids. "I'm sorry…" He opened his eyes after a few seconds, black meeting blue. "You know you'll always be my dobe?" He smirked slightly before his lips twitched in pain.

Naruto huffed, tugging on Sasuke's shirt. "What are you talking about?!" he demanded. His heart hurt and the pain was causing him to shake. "Of course I'm your dobe! Your Idiot, your moron! I'm whatever you want me to be! Just…" He sobbed. "Just don't leave me!" he pleaded softly.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand while his other tightly fisted the back of the orange jacket, smearing it with his blood.. "I want you to be you, Naruto." Sasuke said softly. A pale hand lifted so that he was lightly cupping Naruto's cheek. "Never lose the person I fell in love with…" Sasuke grunted softly in pain. "I love _you_, Naruto."

Naruto sobbed, brows curling up before he bent down, crushing his lips against Sasuke's cold, pale ones. Sasuke pressed back into the rough kiss, dark lashes fanning over his high cheek bones as another tear slipped from his eye. He could feel Naruto's warmth hovering just above him, temporarily heating his chilled skin. The kiss grew needy but when Sasuke seethed in pain against his lips, Naruto eased up, not wanting to hurt him.

Sasuke pulled in a shuddering breath, the cool night air quickly rushing past their parted lips to fill his lungs. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke as the raven's hand slowly loosened on the back of his jacket before falling to the ground behind him, forcing Naruto to pull away. Darting his tongue out to lick off the few drops of blood on his lips, Naruto watched the Uchiha's peaceful features waiting for him to look up at him, to say something, anything.

Sasuke's eyes didn't open, he didn't move.

"Sasuke?" Naruto lightly shook him. All He got in reply was a soft exhale before the raven went completely limp in his arms. "Sasuke?!" Naruto shook him harder. "Sasuke come on…" His words caught in his throat as panic set in.

Sasuke still didn't react, didn't respond, didn't flinch. "Damnit Sasuke!" Naruto tried to growl but all that escaped him was a sob before he shoved his face into the pale chest unable to hold back his tears any longer.


End file.
